The present invention relates to a tool which exposes the head of a non-threaded fastener for easy removal from an object anchored to a wood substrate by the fastener, and prepares the surface of the anchored object adjacent the fastener for easy repair after removal of the fastener.
Non-threaded fasteners, such as nails and staples, are used to anchor many things to a wood substrate. A typical example is the use of nails to attach sheet rock to wooden studs. Nails are used to attach wood to wood, such as attachment of wooden cabinets to wooden studs.
If it is required to remove the nail from the anchored material, claw hammers or special tools having a claw are typically used with the claw being wedged under the nailhead and mechanical extraction leverage applied to the embedded nail shank through the handle of the claw tool. Use of a claw device usually causes considerable surface damage to, or total destruction of, the anchored object during extraction of the nail.
A number of tools have been suggested to alleviate this problem, such as the nail puller tools described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,457 and 4,776,568. However, these tools do not provide the leverage required to quickly remove the shank of a nail tightly imbedded in the wood substrate.
The present invention provides an impact tool which exposes a fastener head embedded in a substrate for easy engagement by a conventional claw device while saving the visual and physical integrity of the adjoining substrate area, and at the same time creates a dimpled depression thereabout which, after extraction of the fastener, can be easily filled.
The tool includes a cylindrical body portion (shank) one end of which constitutes a driving head and the other end of which constitutes a fastener exposure/dimpling head.
The fastener exposure/dimpling head includes a fastener receiving cavity, a cutting lip extending outwardly from the fastener receiving cavity, and a rounded dimpling section located between the cutting lip and the outer surface of the shank. Preferably, a transition section is located between the cutting lip and the dimpling section.